


I Live on Movie

by Ariaminz772



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), S.W.A.T. - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Barney is a jerk, Barton family love pizza, But he still family, Clint Barton is Brian Gamble, Clint need a Hug, F/M, Insecure Original Female Character, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Poor Clint, Rencarnation OC, but not so much at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaminz772/pseuds/Ariaminz772
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sure as hell that she is already dead.</p><p>So when she find herself wake up in an arms of someone that cannot be real, she know that her live has been doomed. Now as she gain the name as Aurelia Barton, she have to keep her sanity in time and hopefully won't spoiler any future of not needen. But as she grow up, more trouble happen to her. Especially when she shouldn't have any connection to Clint after she reach 17th.</p><p>Or in which Clint save a young kid on the lab of Hydra, take care of her and watch her grow without knowing this girl isn't just ordinary girl. And our OFC find herself getting send into another world and try to make her pairing of ship come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Live on Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first try.  
> Usually, I dislike any stories with OC, but now I make one with it. Hope you all enjoy this because I make this so I'm not being bored.

Clint blink several times as he watch the sleeping little girl, no older then four or maybe fifth years old as the girl floating inside the big tube that contain with waters.

If not for the fact that they already finished the job of capturing the Hydra agents on this lab, he will put an arrow between their eyes. He shouldn't have to be so surprise. He should have know this. Hyrda will do anything to get their dream, even if thats mean experiment on the young girl.

Without much thinking, Clint shot the arrow to the tube, break it into pieces as the waters run out and the girl fall down. He catch her before the girl body make contact with the ground. He check for a pluse and find one.

He stand up, walking toward one of the computer and only find it to already been deleted. Maybe he can asked one of the Hydra that they caught.

Clint attention switch toward the girl as she began to stir. The girl open her eyes slowly and looking at him with bright brown eyes. Theres a fear in her eyes.

Clint doesn't know what to do when he saw that expression. So he do what he assumed that everyone else will do, "Don't be afraid. You, ah, save now."

Then the girl speak in the language that he never hear before, and Clint doesn't even catch what she was saying, before close her eyes as she fall asleep.

######################################

What is he doing?

Clint put the little girl on his apartment bed. Why did he done it, bringing the girl here instead of give her to SHIELD. This girl can be a weapon that Hydra created.

Why?

Is that because Clint felt that he connect somehow with the girl. Maybe. Clint never really have a happy childhood. He is being beaten by his dad, joining a circus and then being back stab by his older brother. Yes his live is screw, maybe a little part of him want the girl to have a normal live. But Clint cannot give it.

Clint is SHIELD agents. He live in danger, and by bringing this girl will just put her into more danger. What if the girl fall again to Hydra. This girl is an experiment, she is an important subject. Maybe the experiment already finished. Or not yet.

Clint sigh as he sit down on the sofa. Trying to relax as best as he can. But a groan from the bed making him focus to the girl in the bed. The girl has wake up, and now trying to sit. Clint get up from his seat and walking toward the girl.

"Hey, relax. You are safe now." Said Clint as he stand beside the girl, who looking at him with shock face, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"W-wwhere am I?" Asked the little girl.

"In my apartment. Do you know who your name?"


End file.
